The Fan Club
The Fan Club is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is on the Starboard side of the Ma-non Ship between Lao and Cross at any time. Dialogue :Lao :"Oh, man. Perfect timing, Cross." :"I came here to make a request of the Ma-non regarding the hangars, but as you can see, I've been kind of...detained." :"It's like they've never seen a Pathfinder before. They just keep asking one tedious question after the next about FrontierNav." :"I'd really like to cut this short and get back to work, but I can't get a goddamn word in edgewise." :"What would you do if it were you?" :Cross :Choice A – Flee: Suggest that Lao simply ignore the questions and push his way free. ::Lao ::"Heh. I would if I could." ::"I already tried to make a break for it once, and I ended up with a Ma-non hanging off each arm." ::"They were like kids throwing a tantrum. But I didn't want to start swinging 'em around and cause some kind of diplomatic incident." :Cross :Choice B – Play Along: Suggest that Lao keep talking until they're satisfied. :Lao ::"You're a diligent guy/girl, Cross. I admire about that (sic) you." :Cross :Choice C – Appeal: Suggest that Lao try to grease the wheels with a pizza. ::Lao ::"Yeah, that's a great idea and all, but it's not like I've got a grenade pizza in my back pocket." ::"Plus, if I tried to lead this throng down to the commercial district to buy one, I'd just be dragging this thing out even longer." :Lao :"At times like this, I can't help but have second thoughts about sharing our city with a bunch of xenoforms. How do you feel about it?" :Cross :Choice A – Positive: Answer that you think it's wonderful. ::Lao ::"You really think so, huh?" ::"Don't get me wrong – I've got nothing against Ma-non." ::"But if we'd never met any xenos, Earth would still be around today, and we wouldn't be in this mess." ::"I know it's glib to say we'd all be better off if we'd never met each other, but there's some truth to that." ::"Still, that doesn't mean there's any point in crying over spilled milk." ::"I have to do what I can to help move us forward." :Cross :Choice B – Neutral: Answer that it has both risks and benefits. ::Lao ::"Yeah, it hasn't been all lollipops and unicorns, that's for sure." ::"We've gained a lot of advanced technology, but the xenos have subjected us to plenty of danger, too." ::"I know it's glib to say we'd all be better off if we'd never met each other, but there is some truth to that." ::"Still, that doesn't mean there's any point in crying over spilled milk." ::"I have to do what I can to help move us forward." :Cross :Choice C – Negative: Answer that you're concerned about all of the downsides. (Affinity increase) (+ ) ::Lao ::"Yeah. I hear you." ::"The xenos all have different languages, cultures, and customs, and we've got no way of knowing what's going on in those heads of theirs." ::"How could you not worry about that?" ::"But at the same time, I doubt humanity has much hope of survival without their help." ::"I don't wanna say that we should use them, but... let's just say it makes sense to, uh, join hands in the spirit of cooperation. You follow?" ::"And we can't afford to be picky about which hands we take, either." :Lao :"Looks like the Ma-non have calmed down since we started talking." :"This may be my chance to slip back into the administrative district." :"I'll see ya around, Cross." :(END) Category:Lao Heart-to-Hearts